A Time For Healing possible spoiler
by UniDagger
Summary: W/T...time for them to heal :


I was minding my own business writing on a dif FF when my Muse took upon herself to beat me over the head. While I was recovering, she opened a new Word doc and demanded I write this. Now - not later. So, in order to appease her...here ya go.  
(grumblegrumble-pushy-lil- - )

Title: A Time For Healing  
Author: UniDagger  
Email: sj10113@alltel.net  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: Takes place after Wrecked or thereabouts  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating: PG-? Don't really know how to rate these things lol.   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own all.  
Summary: W/T begin the healing process.  
NOTE: No bunnies, and no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason. Oh, and in case I spelled the big-bad's name wrong..well…I'm sure you know who he is supposed to be. *G*

Uh..as Im writing this…its getting kinda dark…the story that is, not the lighting (I have the lights on so..not dark in here.) anyway, it's a lil darker than I thought it would be at first..so um…fair warning….i have no idea where my muse is taking this. I thought I did…but it appears she doesn't tell me everything. *glares*

****

Part One

Willow walked slowly down the street, her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. She lost herself (or as much as possible) in the steady steps of her shoes. Glancing up only to cross the street, she continued slowly through town. The heartbroken girl had no particular place she was going…she just needed to be moving. Trying not to think about the pain in her heart, losing Tara, Dawn hating her, everyone disappointed in her. "I can't blame them," she said softly, unaware she was speaking out loud. "Gods I'm an idiot."

She continued berating herself then froze, finding herself outside the coffee shop. One of "their" songs was playing and it ripped straight through the wiccan. Biting her lip she walked away quickly, crossing the street almost running to get away from the memories that flooded her. She slowed down outside the cemetery and stood under a large tree, letting the tears flow. 

Willow didn't know how long she stood there, but she became aware of being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and though she looked around she couldn't see anything. Biting her lower lip, she frowned then after one more look she began walking again. "Might not be safe out here…ha. 'Might". It's Sunnydale…..of course it's not safe." Willow sighed. "Not that it would matter."

A few hours later, Willow stopped again, realizing she had no idea how far she'd come, and looked around. She was well out of Sunnydale and was surrounded by trees. She felt a pulling of energy and spun around and Amy appeared. She stumbled slightly, giggling like she was drunk. Willow closed her eyes. This was not what she needed. When she reopened her eyes, Amy was trying to stand still and grinning like a banshee.

"What do you want Amy?" Willow asked, not really wanting to know. "Come on, Will. We want you to come party with us." Amy answered, whining slightly. That whine was once 'almost-kinda-cute' but now it was really annoying. "I told you. I want no part of it. Or you if you're going to continue being like this." 

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I've lost everything, Amy. If I'm to save anything at all…." She stopped herself. She had no right to be angry at Amy…she had made her own choices. "Amy. Please go away."

"But Wrack wants you."

"I don't want him. I don't need him. Goodbye." Willow turned back towards Sunnydale but before she got two steps away, Amy had rushed in front of her.

"Willow. You can't turn your back on power like this." Amy stared at her with her black eyes.

"Yes I can. See…you put one foot in front of the other. It's called walking. Don't worry, I'm a professional."

"He can make it so none of this happened."

Willow swallowed hard as the implications of Amy's words hit her. "He can reverse time. Any time you want. You'll have lost nothing." Amy kept at her. It would be so easy, Willow thought to herself. Except…hadn't she betrayed everyone enough already? "NO!" She screamed, her body trembling. She wanted it so badly…but something in her begged her to fight it. 

"Just one more time, Willow. Come on."

"No." Willow backed away, shaking her head, repeating the word as though it were her only lifeline. "NO!!" She sobbed, and ran. She continued running, unable to see through the tears, till exhausted she collapsed on the ground, her body wracked by grief and angry tears. 

"Willow?" a voice asked softly.

"W-Willow?" the voice repeated, a little louder…a little closer.

Willow jerked her head up as she realized someone was calling her. The voice sounded like… Her teary eyes stared up at the woman who held her heart. "Tara?" Willow choked, then turned away not wanting her to see her like that. "How.."

"I-I….I'm sorry. I…saw you and." Tara took a step closer and knelt down before the grief-stricken girl. Seeing her like this tore at her soul. "I followed you…I wanted to talk to you…but then I feel behind. I only caught up w-when you…when Amy was talking to you."

Willow rocked back and forth on her knees, head buried in her arms, trying to will the shaking to stop. She wanted to fall into Tara's arms so badly. "I don't belong there." She told herself. Tara continued, "I heard what she said, hon. You were so strong. I'm proud of you, Willow."

Willow shook her head, crying again. "D-don't be."

Tara reached her hand out to touch Willow but halted, unsure of herself. "Buffy had said…I didn't know how bad… Will?" Tears welled in Tara's eyes. She wanted everything to be okay again. She knew she and Willow were meant to be together…the trust would come in time, but at least now she knew Willow was really trying…that she understood.

With a deep breath, Tara reached a decision and reached over and took Willows hand into hers, holding it. "She's shaking so hard." Tara wished she knew how to help her, but she didn't. So she sat there, quietly, holding Willow's hand. 

****

Part Two

The sun set and as the sky darkened and stars appeared, Willow whiped her eyes again. She glanced at Tara, then looked down again. It hurt too much to look at her, as much as she wanted to. "You didn't have to stay." She half whispered.

"I know."

"I..I'm glad you did though."

"Maybe we should start walking back now. We can – "

A large clap of thunder bounced over them, filling the air with energy. Willow jumped up, staring wildly, a sense of dread filling her. "Easy…it's just thunder." Tara smiled, reaching a hand out. Willow grabbed Tara's arm, forcing her behind her as she glanced around. "Willow? What..?"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by harsh laughter.

"Oh my Strawberry." A tall man said, his figure stepping from the shadows towards the girls.

"W-Willow?" Fear leapt through Tara.

"Go Tara."  
  
"N-no. I wont leave you."

"Aw. Ain't that sweat?" the warlock mocked. "So, Strawberry, you going to introduce me to your friend? Is she as sweet as you?"

Willow stepped back at the mans approach, pushing Tara back too. "Stay back, Wrack. I .."

The man seemed to almost glow with power as he focused on the recovering witch. "You." He bellowed. "You refused my invitation. I think I'm offended by that, Willow. I'm sure it was a mistake though."

"I-I don't want…your magic. I'm done with it."

Wrack closed the distance between himself and the redhead, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her closer, causing her to gasp. "You aren't done until I tell you, you're done." 

"Stop." Tara pleaded but was ignored as Wrack looked around then smiled. "Well, we can't very well have a party in the woods." With that the warlock waved his hand and in a rush of light, they transported to his "office".

Tara gasped as she found herself in a shoddy room that hadn't been cleaned since it was built…if ever. She looked at the dark man holding her beloved and hanger began to replace her fear. "Now then." Wrack said to no one in particular. He placed his hand on Willow and began extracting energy, memories…trampling through her mind at will, while pouring into her a surge of magic that made her knees buckle. Tara summoned a spell to her mind but was afraid Willow would be caught in the cross-fire. Instead she launched herself at him physically, intending to break his contact with Willow who hung loosely from his arms, as though it were magic keeping her from crumbling.

Thinking Wrack was preoccupied, Tara quickly found out how wrong she was. In a swift movement, he tossed Willow across the room where she richocheted off the wall and lay panting on the floor. Not missing a heartbeat, he grabbed Tara and held her firmly. His lip formed a smile that looked more like a snarl, as he smelled her hair and growled from his throat. "New flavor."

Tara opened her mouth to scream but it never got out, as Wrack's hand touched her head and she was being battered mentally as he tried to force his way in. She fought him as hard as she could, but she could feel her mental barriers failing. "Please Goddess, not again!" She thought hysterically. She was paralyzed to stop him and as he entered her mind, her scream was finally released.

Tara's scream hit Willow and she jerked. Her eyes flew open and the headiness and pain began to receed. Power swirled in her but instead of being punch-drunk, it began to change. With each of Tara's sobs, waves of anger and hatred rolled through Willow. As though some greater power had entered her, Willow stood and slowly turned to face her nemesis. Words of power found there way to her lips and electricity danced around her palms.

With one word, Wrack was sent stumbling back, his hold on Tara released. Tara sank to the floor trembling, as Willow continued her attack. Stepping forward as she sent spell after spell, driving him backwards. "Never." She hissed as bolts lept from her hands.

"Touch." She blasted him again, followed by a holding spell, cutting him off from the source of power.

"My." She cast the binding spell followed by opening a portal, careful not to let anything out.

"Lover." With this last word, she through the rest of her energy at him, knocking him into the portal and letting it close behind him.

Willow stood shaking, emotions and the aftermath of so much power raging through her mind and body. She drew in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "Tar.' Turning around, she saw her 'always' huddled where she had fallen. Willow walked to her and bent down, pulling the girl to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Willow held her, tears streaming. When the sound of car horn honked, she jumped and looked up. They were sitting in the middle of a street. The spells cast by Wrack were quickly breaking down now that he was no longer there to maintain them. "Baby, we have to go." Willow pulled Tara to her feet and helped her to the sidewalk. 

It took awhile, but Willow finally got Tara back to her apartment, opening the door with the spare key Tara always hid in the little Cat planter by the door. She helped Tara to her bed and eased her down on it. Willow stood and stared at her a moment before speaking. "Tara, I'm so sorry." The tears began anew but she continued.

"I've failed you. Everyone. I know now, when it comes to true love, you don't get second chances. I-I don't deserve one anyway." Willow's voice caught. "I'll have Buffy come check on you. I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but a soft, trembling hand stopped her. 

"Don't go."

Willow sobbed. 

The hand pulled her gently, exhausted Willow started to resist then gave in. Falling to her knees and into the arms of her soulmate, she clung to Tara with her arms, her heart, and her soul. Tara's tears fell as she held the woman of her dreams. 

When their tears had eased, Tara lifted Willow's chin to peer into her eyes. "Everyone gets a second chance, Love. Especially with true love. There is time for everything. Balance, Love, is the key. There is a time for magic, and there's a time when magic should not be used. You know that now."

"Boy, do I."

"Come here." Tara said softly, as she scooted back on the bed and lay down, patting the bed. Willow climbed up from the floor and snuggled in, home at last.

"Do you know what time it is now?" Tara asked. 

Willow blinked, confused, "Uh…past midnight?"

Tara chuckled. "It's time for healing. For us. I hate being apart from you Willow."  
  
"Oh Tara. I wont fail again. I-"

"Shhh. I know. We'll make this work…together." Tara stroked Willows hair.

"Tara….I love you."

"And I love you."

The two lovers held each other then, each knowing the path would be long and hard, but they would walk it together and it would all be worth it in the end. Enveloped in an embrace of eternal love, sleep finally came and the healing began.

****

The End.


End file.
